


Helpless - Satisfied - Burn

by martiniseok



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Fluff, Hamilton References, Helpless - Satisfied - Burn, M/M, One sided Shallura, Songfic, but not really, matt allura and pidge are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martiniseok/pseuds/martiniseok
Summary: Allura has always been the kindest step-sister Matt could ask for. Kindest and bravest heart, independent, and strong. She's supportive, especially when Matt married Takashi Hamilton Shirogane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me and my hamilton ways. but i almost made a heathers version, but then i was like "heather's fucked up. I aint gonna make lance veronica and keith jd. (heather and heather and heather would be zarkon, haggar, and sendak lmao)." 
> 
> so have my angsty shiromatt with a side of shallura

_ Helpless: _

Growing up in a rich family with a happy mother and father was something Matthew differed from. Many men and women has tried to marry Matthew, but he's always refused. Even though he was rich, he never tried to take advantage of it and use it to grab attention.

However, sitting next to his sister, Allura. at a revel he was invited to (that he had no interest in whatsoever), the man that walked in, Matthew couldn't help but feel his heart go "boom!"

The man was absolutely stunning! A haircut so short with a strange, but flattering tuff of white hair grew in his front. He was tall and muscular, with a suit that showed off his body. His face looked so sweet and gentle. Matthew put his hand on Allura's and said to her, "This one's mine."

Allura looked, then laughed. "Well," She said, and got up. She never finished her sentence, but instead went up to the man and start to talk to him.

"What's she going to do?" Mattthew thought as he inspected Allura and the man. Allura smiled, and grabbed the man's arm. Disappointment touched Matthew's chest, but he tried to ignore it. Why must disappointment be such a bother?

Looking back, Matthew made eye contact with the man, who was smiling at him. The man turned back to Allura and continued to chat.

"I'm helpless." Matthew said to himself.

Allura lead the man towards Matthew, who in which stood and waited. He heard Allura say in excitement, "I'm about to change your life!" and the man smiling and responding with "By all means, lead the way."

Allura gestured towards Matthew, who introduced himself as politely as he could in a flustered state.

"Matthew Holt." said Matthew. He smiled upon the man who introduced himself as Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane.

"Holt?" asked Shiro, looking at Allura.

"My step-brother." Allura answered.

"Thank you for all your service." Matthew said.

Shiro took hold of Matthew's hand, "If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it would've been worth it." He kissed the back of Matthew's hand. Matthew's face blushed cherry and a smile grew on his face.

"I've leave you to it!" Allura smiled, and  
walked off, leaving Matthew and Shiro to talk.

***

A week later, letters came and go over and over. Allura looked at them with a questioning brow, but never asked, but wishing to form a harem.

"I'm just saying if you really love me, you would share 'em." Allura teased. "Ha!" Matthew replied, sealing his letter for Shiro.

Two weeks later, Matthew sat in the living room waiting, stressing. Katie sat next to him, asking him what's wrong. But he kept shushing her until he was informed. Samuel listened to Shiro, asking to take his son in marriage. Matthew knew Shiro had so little. The stone face Samuel wore wasn't very convincing.

Matthew waited, feeling like death was greeting him an early hello. Katie eventually quieted down and she sat next to Matthew peacefully.

The room he sat in was fairly large. Matthew sat at one side and Samuel and Shiro stood perhaps twenty feet away from him. Matthew couldn't hear their conversation, but if he could he wouldn't listen. It's rude to eavesdrop anyways.

Samuel shook hands with Shiro. Shiro looked at Matthew, who he locked eyes with and smiled. Matthew smiled back, happiness spreading through him like a fire.

Then marriage arranged quickly, and Shiro's vows were something that Matthew couldn't forget.

"Matthew, I don't have much. Not an acre of land, a dollar with my name on it, or a droplet of fame. But all I have is my honor, college-credits, and tolerance for pain. Your family brings a new side of me: Katie confines me, Allura tried to take a bite of me. I've been on my own, but I remember my mother's face, that was real. As long as I live, Matthew. You never feel so helpless."

Matthew is done for.

\----

_ Satisfied: _

Allura sat quietly to herself at the revel she attended with her brother and sister. Her eyes settled on a man, tall and gorgeous. White and black hair and a bold scar across his face. The moment she laid her eyes on the man, the entire room felt like it was lit like a candlelight dinner. His face was beautiful.

His eyes were intelligent and he spoke with said intelligence. Allura forgot how to speak for the first few seconds.

"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied." He said.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Allura responded.

"You're like me. I'm never satisfied."

"Is that right?" Allura said. "My name is Allura Holt." She introduced.

"Takashi Shirogane. But please, Shiro's just fine."

"Where's your family from?" Allura asked, generally curious.

Shiro's face twisted, then straightened with a smile. "Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done. Just you wait."

If this is what it's like to match wits, what's the catch, Allura thought. At everything, Allura and Shiro said was in agreement. Shiro was a bit of a flirt, but Allura never minded. Penniless, Allura discovered.

Beautiful, nonetheless. But upon finding and being with her brother, Matthew. She couldn't help but to notice how helpless he is of Shiro. Puppy love, Allura noticed.

Loving her brother more than herself, she introduced Matthew to Shiro. Allura watched, listened closely. Allura knows that Shiro's after them because of their money. Perhaps that's why he introduced him to Matthew?

Allura knows her brother like she knows herself. She knows Matthew's heart; kind, gentle, tactile, trusting. If Allura ever told him she loved his new husband, Matthew would say he's fine. Allura knows better however. At least she'll keep his eyes in her life.

Now, at the wedding. Allura said her vows, her blessing towards to newly married couple. People cheered and laughed for them.

"To the grooms!" Allura raised a glass of wine towards the couple.

"To your union, and all the hope you'll provide!" Allura smiled, still holding her glass. The audience, including Shiro and Matthew, held theirs.

"May you always be satisfied!" Allura smiled. Everyone clapped for her. She sat back down, Katie looking at her with sympathy. Allura is aware that Katie knows of Allura's little love for their brother's new husband, but neither of them spoke.

Perhaps Shiro was right. She'll never be satisfied.

\-----

_ Burn: _

Reading the letters that was published not too long ago, it felt like the paragraphs never ended. Matthew read the same sentences, the same words, the same twenty-six letters that made up any word possible. The sentences felt like warriors, pounding against Matthew's own barrier Shiro made for him out of his love letters.

The name Nyma Reynolds is a name forever cursed to Matthew. He reads that name with a bitter attitude, a bitter view. How dare she come up to his husband, and decides to fuck him, and let alone Shiro letting this happen for three years, and only now published it?

Has Shiro gone insane? Matthew could read through all of it, the facade. Shiro wasn't thinking while publishing this. Shiro didn't care. He wanted his life to go down in history. Such desperately, that could be read through any one's eyes.

Tears began to prick at Matthew's eyes. "You build palaces out of paragraphs. You build cathedrals." He whispered. He felt his nails digging to the paper that wasn't the original. Where that could be? With Shiro, no doubt.

Allura's words from the past spoke, "Be careful with that one love. He'll do what it takes to survive." They felt like a warning now, but Matt was too far into puppy love for the man. Oh how he should've listened sooner.

Shiro does what he wants, no matter the costs. He's selfless, but at times, times like this, he's far from selfless. To publish and tell the entire world about this, this woman that has slept with Shiro in the bed Matthew and him shared, for three years, was outrageous. Where in Shiro's right mind had any thought it was a good idea?

Matthew felt his tongue being crushed by his teeth, the copper taste flooding his entire mouth. It was a distraction however, it felt nicer than the pain he felt in his chest.

Matthew stood, tearing the entire letter in his hands. Anger finally casting away at his fingertips, resulting in the torn remains of the letter. Matthew's eyes set on the fire before him, and without second thought, threw the letter into the fire. He watched as the remains turned into ash. That wasn't enough.

Matthew looked, and he found the wooden box he put all of the letters Shiro's ever given him They were husbands, lovesick and happy. The box was full of love letters, some published, some personally sent to Matthew. Some starting with "My Dearest Matthew," or "TAKASHI HAMILTON SHIROGANE" All of them, Matthew founded, were beautiful.

But now? They are nothing but a fire's fuel.

Matthew grabbed the box from the table, opening it, and tossing each and every letter into the fire. He got peaks of "Matthew, body of a saint," and "My love, Aren't you excited?" but he paid no mind to it. Tears flooded his eyes, cutting off his vision. He was probably yelling, for all he knew.

"YOU CAN SLEEP IN YOUR OFFICE INSTEAD!" Matthew felt his voice shout in the empty house. His throat felt try, and his head was spinning. Matthew looked down at the last letter: The first.

Matthew read the letter millions of times. He's shown it to Allura many times, shouting in rejoice. He remembered the feeling of bubbles erupting in your chest and the utter feeling of gushy feelings only to describe as "love".

Matthew wasn't sure if he could call it that anymore. It seemed to be more like "The gushy feeling of falseness."

He tore the letter. Gritting his teeth, and his eyes flooding up with tears once again. he tossed the remains, along with the box, into the fire. The fire rose and Matthew watched it all wither away.

"I hope that you burn."

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY


End file.
